


Alone Time

by xdancingqueenxx



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, King T'Challa (Marvel) - Freeform, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Nakia Is Annoyed, Nalla, Parent Ramonda (Marvel), Post-Black Panther (2018), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sharing a Bed, Shuri Is Being Annoying, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), T'Challa (Marvel) Feels, T'Challa Can't Catch A Break, T'akia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx
Summary: All Nakia and T'Challa want is alone time-but being the King of Wakanda is going to take away your time. And when T'Challa plans a romantic vacation for him and Nakia, Shuri tags along.





	Alone Time

T'Challa sighed contently, Nakia resting on his chest, underneath the large Panther rock, watching the sunset of Wakanda.

"This was a good idea," Nakia said finally, breaking the silence.

"I agree. I'm glad I could get away for an hour or two." 

"So..." Nakia said.

"So..." T'Challa replied.

Nakia's hand crawled up T'Challa's chest."You know, it's nice and private here," Nakia started. "With our time here limited...maybe we should make the most of it..." Nakia said.

"I agree," T'Challa said huskily, drawing Nakia in for a kiss. Nakia let out a breathless laugh, and rolled over, now straddling T'Challa.

Things were just getting interesting- when T'Challa felt his kimiyo beads vibrate. Both T'Challa and Nakia let out a long-suffering sigh, and Nakia rolled off of T'Challa.

"Hello, Shuri," T'Challa greeted, annoyed.

"T'Challa! Where the hell are you?!" Snapped Shuri. "You were supposed to come to the lab  _an hour_  ago! We were _supposed_ to do some testing on your Black Panther suit!"

"I'm sorry. I went out to watch the sunset and lost track of time." T'Challa said calmly, ever the diplomat.

" _Khawukhawuleze ngoko, mzalwana_." Hissed Shuri.

" _Nciphisa ithowuni yakho, udade oselula._ " T'Challa hissed back before hanging up.

T'Challa sighed. "I'm sorry, Nakia." 

Nakia smiled. "It's alright." 

"I suppose I'll see you later,  _Wam kumkani_ ," Nakia said, and winked.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was so short. I'll make it up next chapter.  
> Definitions:  
> Khawukhawuleze ngoko, mzalwana. = Hurry then, brother.  
> Nciphisa ithowuni yakho, udade oselula = Reduce your tone, little sister.  
> Wam kumkani = My king


End file.
